telfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mô đun:Arguments
This module provides easy processing of arguments passed to Scribunto from -- #gọi. It is intended for use by other Lua modules, and should not be called -- from #gọi directly. local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType local arguments = {} -- Generate four different tidyVal functions, so that we don't have to check the -- options every time we call it. local function tidyValDefault(key, val) if type(val) 'string' then val = mw.text.trim(val) if val '' then return nil else return val end else return val end end local function tidyValTrimOnly(key, val) if type(val) 'string' then return mw.text.trim(val) else return val end end local function tidyValRemoveBlanksOnly(key, val) if type(val) 'string' then if val:find('%S') then return val else return nil end else return val end end local function tidyValNoChange(key, val) return val end local function matchesTitle(given, title) local tp = type( given ) return (tp 'string' or tp 'number') and mw.title.new( given ).prefixedText title end local translate_mt = { __index = function(t, k) return k end } function arguments.getArgs(frame, options) checkType('getArgs', 1, frame, 'table', true) checkType('getArgs', 2, options, 'table', true) frame = frame or {} options = options or {} -- -- Set up argument translation. -- options.translate = options.translate or {} if getmetatable(options.translate) nil then setmetatable(options.translate, translate_mt) end if options.backtranslate nil then options.backtranslate = {} for k,v in pairs(options.translate) do options.backtranslatev = k end end if options.backtranslate and getmetatable(options.backtranslate) nil then setmetatable(options.backtranslate, { __index = function(t, k) if options.translatek ~= k then return nil else return k end end }) end -- -- Get the argument tables. If we were passed a valid frame object, get the -- frame arguments (fargs) and the parent frame arguments (pargs), depending -- on the options set and on the parent frame's availability. If we weren't -- passed a valid frame object, we are being called from another Lua module -- or from the debug console, so assume that we were passed a table of args -- directly, and assign it to a new variable (luaArgs). -- local fargs, pargs, luaArgs if type(frame.args) 'table' and type(frame.getParent) 'function' then if options.wrappers then -- -- The wrappers option makes Module:Arguments look up arguments in -- either the frame argument table or the parent argument table, but -- not both. This means that users can use either the #invoke syntax -- or a wrapper template without the loss of performance associated -- with looking arguments up in both the frame and the parent frame. -- Module:Arguments will look up arguments in the parent frame -- if it finds the parent frame's title in options.wrapper; -- otherwise it will look up arguments in the frame object passed -- to getArgs. -- local parent = frame:getParent() if not parent then fargs = frame.args else local title = parent:getTitle():gsub('/sandbox$', '') local found = false if matchesTitle(options.wrappers, title) then found = true elseif type(options.wrappers) 'table' then for _,v in pairs(options.wrappers) do if matchesTitle(v, title) then found = true break end end end -- We test for false specifically here so that nil (the default) acts like true. if found or options.frameOnly false then pargs = parent.args end if not found or options.parentOnly false then fargs = frame.args end end else -- options.wrapper isn't set, so check the other options. if not options.parentOnly then fargs = frame.args end if not options.frameOnly then local parent = frame:getParent() pargs = parent and parent.args or nil end end if options.parentFirst then fargs, pargs = pargs, fargs end else luaArgs = frame end -- Set the order of precedence of the argument tables. If the variables are -- nil, nothing will be added to the table, which is how we avoid clashes -- between the frame/parent args and the Lua args. local argTables = {fargs} argTables+ 1 = pargs argTables+ 1 = luaArgs -- -- Generate the tidyVal function. If it has been specified by the user, we -- use that; if not, we choose one of four functions depending on the -- options chosen. This is so that we don't have to call the options table -- every time the function is called. -- local tidyVal = options.valueFunc if tidyVal then if type(tidyVal) ~= 'function' then error( "giá trị không hợp lệ được đặt cho tùy chọn “valueFunc” " .. "(mong đợi hàm nhưng gặp " .. type(tidyVal) .. ')', 2 ) end elseif options.trim ~= false then if options.removeBlanks ~= false then tidyVal = tidyValDefault else tidyVal = tidyValTrimOnly end else if options.removeBlanks ~= false then tidyVal = tidyValRemoveBlanksOnly else tidyVal = tidyValNoChange end end -- -- Set up the args, metaArgs and nilArgs tables. args will be the one -- accessed from functions, and metaArgs will hold the actual arguments. Nil -- arguments are memoized in nilArgs, and the metatable connects all of them -- together. -- local args, metaArgs, nilArgs, metatable = {}, {}, {}, {} setmetatable(args, metatable) local function mergeArgs(tables) -- -- Accepts multiple tables as input and merges their keys and values -- into one table. If a value is already present it is not overwritten; -- tables listed earlier have precedence. We are also memoizing nil -- values, which can be overwritten if they are 's' (soft). -- for _, t in ipairs(tables) do for key, val in pairs(t) do if metaArgskey nil and nilArgskey ~= 'h' then local tidiedVal = tidyVal(key, val) if tidiedVal nil then nilArgskey = 's' else metaArgskey = tidiedVal end end end end end -- -- Define metatable behaviour. Arguments are memoized in the metaArgs table, -- and are only fetched from the argument tables once. Fetching arguments -- from the argument tables is the most resource-intensive step in this -- module, so we try and avoid it where possible. For this reason, nil -- arguments are also memoized, in the nilArgs table. Also, we keep a record -- in the metatable of when pairs and ipairs have been called, so we do not -- run pairs and ipairs on the argument tables more than once. We also do -- not run ipairs on fargs and pargs if pairs has already been run, as all -- the arguments will already have been copied over. -- metatable.__index = function (t, key) -- -- Fetches an argument when the args table is indexed. First we check -- to see if the value is memoized, and if not we try and fetch it from -- the argument tables. When we check memoization, we need to check -- metaArgs before nilArgs, as both can be non-nil at the same time. -- If the argument is not present in metaArgs, we also check whether -- pairs has been run yet. If pairs has already been run, we return nil. -- This is because all the arguments will have already been copied into -- metaArgs by the mergeArgs function, meaning that any other arguments -- must be nil. -- if type(key) 'string' then key = options.translatekey end local val = metaArgskey if val ~= nil then return val elseif metatable.donePairs or nilArgskey then return nil end for _, argTable in ipairs(argTables) do local argTableVal = tidyVal(key, argTablekey) if argTableVal ~= nil then metaArgskey = argTableVal return argTableVal end end nilArgskey = 'h' return nil end metatable.__newindex = function (t, key, val) -- This function is called when a module tries to add a new value to the -- args table, or tries to change an existing value. if type(key) 'string' then key = options.translatekey end if options.readOnly then error( 'không thể ghi vào bảng đối số cho chìa khóa “' .. tostring(key) .. '”; bảng là chỉ-đọc', 2 ) elseif options.noOverwrite and argskey ~= nil then error( 'không thể ghi vào bảng đối số cho chìa khóa “' .. tostring(key) .. '”; không thể ghi đè các đối số đã tồn tại', 2 ) elseif val nil then -- -- If the argument is to be overwritten with nil, we need to erase -- the value in metaArgs, so that __index, __pairs and __ipairs do -- not use a previous existing value, if present; and we also need -- to memoize the nil in nilArgs, so that the value isn't looked -- up in the argument tables if it is accessed again. -- metaArgskey = nil nilArgskey = 'h' else metaArgskey = val end end local function translatenext(invariant) local k, v = next(invariant.t, invariant.k) invariant.k = k if k nil then return nil elseif type(k) ~= 'string' or not options.backtranslate then return k, v else local backtranslate = options.backtranslatek if backtranslate nil then -- Skip this one. This is a tail call, so this won't cause stack overflow return translatenext(invariant) else return backtranslate, v end end end metatable.__pairs = function () -- Called when pairs is run on the args table. if not metatable.donePairs then mergeArgs(argTables) metatable.donePairs = true end return translatenext, { t = metaArgs } end local function inext(t, i) -- This uses our __index metamethod local v = t+ 1 if v ~= nil then return i + 1, v end end metatable.__ipairs = function (t) -- Called when ipairs is run on the args table. return inext, t, 0 end return args end return arguments